Percy Jackson:Improved
by Percy Jackson rocks1999
Summary: Have you ever wondered:what if percy was trained from young? what if he had every single power?What if he had stayed on olympus before?if you had,this is the perfect story for you.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY JACKSON:IMPROVED

Chapter1

Poseidon was sitting on his throne in his palace. His attention was directed to the baby in his arms .He was the one and only Perseus Hercules Theseus Achilles Jackson. Poseidon smiled at his son.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the throne room. Standing in front of him was a man with a cloak. "Who are you?" Poseidon demanded.

"I am Chaos."

"What do you want?" Poseidon questioned.

"I have given your son my blessing and will take him to the void and train him."

"No!"

"It is a must!"

"I Don't Care! He is my precious son and I am not letting you take him away."

"If you don't, he may lose control of his powers and end up destroying the world."

"Don't exaggerate. It will not happen."

"It will if you don't. I promise I will let you see him once every month."

"Fine."and he handed perseus over to Chaos. Once again, Chaos disappeared in a flash.

CHAOS POV (five years later)

"Perseus, you have finished your training, you will now go to earth forever and remember you will always be my champion."

"Got it!" Percy answered.

"Now Percy, try not to use your…er…extra powers ok?"

"Got it!"

PERCY'S POV

I shadow-traveled all the way to New York. In front of me were five hellhounds. I ran away. You see, I do not have any weapons. Well, Chaos thought it would be easy to learn and I did not have enough time. All I had with me was my wand. Just then, a volley of arrows soared through the sky and landed on the hellhounds and they disintegrated.

Artermis then asked "Boy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me lady Artermis."

"How do you recognize me?"

"Well, who else will bring a big group of teenage girls to the forest?"

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." I lied

"Well, I suppose we should take you in."

My face lit up and I gave her a big grin. "Thanks, big sis."

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson :Improved

Chapter 2 (two months later)

It has been two months since I joined. Artermis gave me a bow and two hunting knifes. I was taught archery and knife wielding; I was very skilled in knife wielding and could beat all the hunters in it. We were waiting for Apollo to come and fetch us to camp half-blood.

Just then, a car landed in front of us. Apollo came out and said "Hey little sister, who you got there? A boy?"

"I am not your little sister. I was born first. And yes this is Percy. Percy, this is my annoying brother Apollo."

"Hey Lord Apollo." I greeted

"Hey Perce, what you doing with my little sis?"

"Apollo I told you I was born first and I am bringing him to camp half-blood."

"But lady Artermis, they will corrupt him." Zoë said.

"However, they can train him much better than us in terms of sword fighting and knife wielding."

And with that, the conversation ended. Apollo changed the car into a bus and we all boarded it.

After an hour, we finally reach our destination. We went out of the bus and I saw hundreds of campers. I hid nervously behind Zoë Nightshade.

She put her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down. "It is an honor to have you here lady Artermis and who is this?" Chiron said pointing to me. I stepped out and said, "I am Percy Jackson, it is nice to meet you Chiron." He was shocked that I recognized him.

"How do you recognize me?"

"How many centaurs is there that are mature?"

"Well Percy, I see you have struck again." Artermis said.

"What do you mean again?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, he did the same thing when we found him."

With that, we went to cabin eight. After we settled down, we went to the arena. In the arena, I saw Chiron and several campers there.

"Chiron, would you mind training Percy here in knife wielding and sword fighting personally?" Artermis asked.

"Of course not, my Lady." Chiron replied. With that, we began lessons.

I fought against Mark and won in a minute with my knife on his neck. "Good." Chiron said. "Now I shall fight with you." And Chiron gripped his sword. He attacked and I blocked. I slowly went offensive and defeated Chiron.

"Excellent, you must have trained him well, lady Artermis." Chiron said. Artermis shook her head and said, "No, he is a natural fighter. He mastered it and defeated all my hunters in one week. Now I got to go." And with that, she teleported away while shadow-traveled to the beach. There, I found my father.

"Hey dad."

"Hello son."

"What are you doing here?"

"To bring you to the summer solistice."

"Okay." And I grabbed my father's hand and we teleported to Olympus.

When I opened my eyes, I was in Olympus. I held on to my father's hand tightly. Poseidon smiled and said "Relax my son, they wont kill you." "Very assuring dad." I replied sarcastically. He smiled once again and led me to the throne room.

As I walked to the throne room, I was amazed by the elegance of the room. It was a dream palace. There were many intriguing designs and there was a joyful atmosphere. It was almost as refine as Chaos' palace. When Artermis saw me, she was astonished. In fact, that was an understatement. She asked "Poseidon, why did you bring Percy here?" The others were surprised that Artermis knew me. Their jaws dropped and were staring at Artermis and I like we were from outer space. It was comical; in fact I took all my effort to not laugh.

"WHO IS THAT?" Zeus boomed like the dramatic person he is.

Poseidon gulped. He hadn't thought of this. "He…is my son." He said almost quietly.

" YOU BROKE THE OATH! HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus roared.

"What! You lied to me!" Artermis screeched.

"I told him not to tell anyone. And did you not break it first?" Poseidon questioned.

"Don't you dare bring that in!" Zeus shouted. He took out his lightning bolt and pointed it to me. I smirked internally. "Not like this will hurt me. I've got powers over lightning too." I thought. He shot the bolt and I put my hand in front of me. I reached for the bolt and hold it like it was a can or something. The others were all amazed. Their eyes popped out and their mouths were humongous. I smirked. Poseidon laughed. "So you still want him dead? You can't kill him, he is more powerful than all of you and he is blessed by Chaos."

Zeus was speechless. "Fine…but I'm not happy with this Poseidon. And he must stay on Olympus." Zeus said and zapped himself off.

The other gods and goddesses congratulated me. Even artermis was happy for me. Just them my stomach growled. "Dad…I'm hungry" I whined. The others just laughed. Hermes ruffled my hair. "You are gonna have a fun time here kiddo." "You are going to have an awesome time with us perce.

Perseus Jackson is

Gonna have an awesome time

With cool Apollo

What do ya think?" Apollo asked.

"Um…yeah nice?" I replied.

"Don't mind him. You are going to have time playing pranks with me." Hermes said. Apollo huffed. Poseidon brought me to my room and helped me settle in.

Hey people, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I took a lot of time modifying this chapter to make it nicer. By the way do you guys want Zoë or Thalia to be his girlfriend? Sorry to percabeth fans but I do not like percabeth so I will not write on it. sayonara…


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 3 (percy's pov)(1 year later)

Rays of sunlight shone on my bed. I woke up and got dressed. I changed into my sea green shirt and black jeans and ran into the dining room. Hestia was already there at the table with eggs, bacons and toasts. I gobbled up my breakfast and gave my thanks to aunt hestia.

I shadow-traveled to the arena where ares was waiting for me in his roman form. I attacked and he dodged, he slashed, I counter-attacked. I stab, roll, slash, dodge, thrust, jab and finally lunged at his neck.

" Dead." I said. He lowered his weapon and smiled.

" Good job!" and he pat my shoulder.

"Now its my turn." Athena said. She charged at me with her spear. I deflected it with riptide and stabbed her in the stomach. I slashed at her ankles, jabbed her thigh and thrust at her chest. She raised her hands defeated and said. " Excellent!"

I looked at my watch, it was already lunch time. I shadow-traveled to the dining room. Apparently, my father was already there. This was the first time he was before me for lunch.

"Hey dad."

"Hello son, how was your training?"

"Excellent, I had say, father." And dad smirked at Athena.

"Shut it will you? Barnacle beard…" she snapped. Just then a wide array of food appeared. There were mash potatoes, sausages, carbonara pasta and many other delicacies.

I filled my plate with appetizing, palatable food. I ate my food with gusto and was savoring every single bite. When my food was finished, I headed off to the archery range.

Artermis had four targets set up at different points. I had to alternate my shots st random between the four targets, never firing at the same target twice in a row. I had only five seconds to shoot each arrow. This was the most advanced course for archery and of course I mastered it.

"Well done perce." Artermis said.

" Thanks cuz"

" Well, you should go to the throne room. Zeus wants to talk to you.'

"Sure. See you soon." And I shadow-traveled all the way to the throne room.

When I reached the throne room, I saw Zeus, Hermes, Athena and Poseidon. I bowed and said " What's the matter, uncle Zeus?"

He smiled and said " Percy, my daughter- Thalia, Hermes' son- Luke, and Athena's daughter- Annabeth are on the run together. I want you to join their group and protect them. Take this as an opportunity to friend others around your age as well. So what do you say?"

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was very busy and I scored badly for my tests. Hope you all like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter4

Is he serious? I thought. An opportunity to friend children around my own age? It is a dream comes true! However, if I join them, I will not be able to see the gods anymore. However, this is a one time opportunity! Daughter of Zeus? My cousin! Fine... I will protect my cousin. "Yes, I will go." Zeus, Athena and Hermes heaved a sigh of relief. "I sure am glad that you are going, my dearest son would be alright." Hermes said. I nodded and smiled. Hermes is a very caring father. They spent the rest of the day briefing me on the quest. "Ok, I think that was enough. Time to go." Zeus boomed.

I hugged my father, high-fived Hermes and shadow-traveled to California where they currently were. I tripped over a rock and stumbled out of the bush. When I looked up, I saw a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes-Thalia Grace, my cousin. I looked to the right and saw a girl around the same age as me with blond hair curled like a princess' and stormy gray eyes- Athena's daughter, Annabeth. I looked to the left and saw a boy around fourteen with sandy hair and mischievous features- Luke, Hermes' son.

I got up and dusted my jeans. "Nice to meet you, I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I said.

"I am Luke and this is Thalia and Annabeth. I am a son of Hermes. Thalia's a daughter of Zeus and Annabeth's a daughter of…" Luke started.

"Athena." I cut him short.

"So you are my cousin huh, Percy?"

"Yup. I am seven." I replied.

"You are rather ripped for your age, I had say." Luke noticed.

"Yeah. I had some training with my mom's friend, a daughter of Ares." I lied with such ease. We continued chatting till it was night.

"So… Do you want to join us? Fight as a family?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and we settled into the tent.

Rays of sunlight shone upon my sleeping bag. I woke up and walked out of the tent. I made sure that the rest were asleep and that there was no one else around. With a quick flash of light, plates of mouth-watering pancakes, scrumptious and juicy bacons, a large variety of delectable sausages, an array of scrummy bread, a range of flavorsome jam and all sorts of palatable eggs appeared.

As I sat the breakfast on the mat, Luke, Thalia and Annabeth walked out of the tent.

"Percy… did you smell the aroma?" Luke asked.

"Of course. It is right here." I answered. They looked towards the mat that I was pointing to and their mouths dropped. Shock was shown on their faces and their eyes brimmed with joy. Saliva was drooping out of their mouths. They stood frozen to the ground.

"How in Hades did you get all these?" Luke questioned with admiration.

"I stole it from a house nearby." I lied.

"If you didn't mention that you were a son of Poseidon, I would have mistaken you for a son of Hermes." Luke stated. Thalia and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's dig in!" Thalia said cheerfully.

And with that, they filled their plates with food. Thalia took lots and lots of bacon. Annabeth stacked her plate with pancakes and Luke filled his plate with scrambled eggs and chocolate croissant. I munched on to my favourite garlic toast and chewed my sausages. I looked around and saw them relishing their food with pleasure.

"Thanks for the splendid meal, seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for the fantastic meal, kelp head." Thalia said. I blushed. My heart fluttered as I heard her praise. This can't be happening; she is older than me for Zeus' sake! I thought. "Welcome." I managed to stutter out.

"Now that we are filled with carbohydrates, it's time to go!" Luke stated happily. With a final smile, all four of us headed to San Francisco with a jolly mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 5

Percy's Pov (3months later)

Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and I were running through the forest. There were five dracaenas chasing us and we had decided not to take the chances as we were running low on supplies. "How I wished Artermis was here..."I thought. Just then, I saw a silver beam of light. The beam of light was so familiar that it triggered my memories. Then I realised that it was artermis.

"Follow me!" I shouted. As we were being chased, they had no choice but to follow me. I then directed them to the hunters' camp. There, I saw Zoe running towards us. "Intruders! Intruders!" She shouted. With that, the other hunters and Artermis came running. When they saw me, they momentarily let out a gasp. Smartly, Artermis walked towards us and said "girls, please follow Zoe. Now, Phoebe, attend to this boy." Artermis said boy with disgust.

"What about Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I will be talking to Percy for awhile. Don't Worry, I will not harm him." Artermis reassured Thalia. With that, Thalia and Annabeth followed Zoe to Artermis' tent while Luke followed Phoebe deeper into the forest which the supply tent was. I, on the other hand, followed Artermis to the other end of the forest. Upon reaching there, she asked me "How have you been all these months? I've been worrying about you."

"All these months have been good. How about you?" I replied.

"Fantastic I must say, though I missed you a lot." Artermis answered.

"Whoa…did the great goddess Artermis just said that she missed a boy? This is a moment to remember!" I shouted but not so loud that the rest can hear.

"Olympus… you have been learning from Apollo, haven't you?" Artermis sighed.

"Not really…" I responded.

"You know your way around, don't you? I am going to talk to the girls."Artermis stated.

"Yes, I know my way around. But I doubt that they are going to join the hunters, you know?" I retaliated.

"I know, however that doesn't mean that I can't invite them, does it?" Artermis countered.

"I give up."I sighed. Artermis gave me a warm smile and walked away. I headed back to the camp as well. On the way, I saw many of the hunters that I knew from younger. I greeted them, chatted for awhile then went on to find Luke.

After about fifteen minutes, I managed to find Luke. When he saw me, he was relieved. "Why did she want to talk to you?" Luke questioned. I shook my head, indicating that I do not want to mention about it. The good thing about Luke is that he is not persistent when it comes to us. We then chatted for awhile until Thalia and Annabeth came walking towards us. We took the supplies that Luke had retrieved from Phoebe and was about to head away from the forest when I remembered about Zoe. I hadn't had the time to talk to her. "Wait," I shouted to them. "I've got something to do first, you guys go ahead. I will catch up with you all in an hour or so."

"How would you be able to find us?" Annabeth asked.

"I have my ways."I said as I smirked. I saw them trudged ahead and once they were out of sight, I ran full speed ahead towards the camp. There, I saw Zoë sitting on one of the chairs that were placed for the guards. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. She was shocked.

"I thought you left without saying a thing to me…"Zoe mumbled.

"There is no way I would do that. I miss you so much." I commented.

"How mushy… I am still a hunter, you know." Zoe said.

"Of course I do." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We chatted for awhile more until it was almost sunset.

I hugged Zoe tightly and said "I will see you soon." With that, I shadow-traveled away.

I arrived in New York where Thalia and the rest were. I came out of the bush that I was in and scared the living lights out of them by touching them in the shoulder as they say. After that, we started to have dinner-a few roasted deer that Luke had caught.

We ate the succulent meat and were heading in to our tent to sleep when the leaves of the bush rustled. There was no wind, why would the leaves rustle? Luke and I shared a look. We walked forward slowly as Thalia and Annabeth followed behind us. Just as we reached the bush, a timid-looking satyr jumped out with his hands up in a form of surrender.

"I am here to bring you all back to Camp Half-blood. Don't hurt me." He said timidly.

"We won't." I said.

"Nice to see you again, Percy." Grover said. Then I remembered the short period of time in Camp half-blood. I had talked to him for awhile while I was going to the arena.

"Nice to see you again too, Grover." I said

"How do you know him?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Secret." I said

"Percy, it is time that you return back to Olympus." I heard Zeus say in my mind.

"But what about Thalia and the rest?" I asked.

"The satyr will take care of them and ensure that they reach camp safely." Zeus said again.

"Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, I got to go. You guys can follow Grover back to camp." I stuttered out.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"My father asked me to go to his palace." I lied without batting an eye.

"Oh… How lucky." Thalia said jealously. With that, I hugged all three of them and run away to a nearby bush where I shadow-traveled to Olympus.

While I shadow-traveled to Olympus, I thought about all the precious moments that I had with Luke, who I regarded as an older brother, Annabeth, who I regarded as a younger sister, and Thalia who I have mixed feelings for. I partly regarded her as an older sister who I deeply care for and partly regarded her as a crush. However, she is seriously too old for me…But I really like her!

Finally, I reached Olympus. I missed this awesome palace a lot! I was in the throne room. I saw all the Olympian gods, Hades and Hestia in the room. I ran up to my father and gave him a tight hug. I missed him so much! I practically thought of him every day and even secretly Iris-messaged during times when Thalia and the rest were not around.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" I practically cried into his warm arms.

"I missed you too, son." Father calmed me down. I hugged the goddesses and gave the other gods a high-five.

"Percy, you are going to be staying here for two weeks then you will be sent to Camp Jupiter to stay for four years. However, we will bring you here at times. Is that okay with you?" Zeus asked concernedly.

"But wouldn't the Romans be suspicious?" I questioned innocently.

"They wouldn't dare. I would personally claim to be your patron god as Neptune is not respected in Rome and I would send you on a mission after bringing you here." Zeus boomed leaving no more questions. I smiled at him and shadow-traveled to my room and crashed on my bed, tired from all that happened today.

Whew, this is one long paragraph. Sorry for not updating earlier but I was really busy and still am. I will not be updating for the next two weeks as I am having my tests this next two weeks. Please Review. I practically live on reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 6

1 year and 8months later

Golden rays of sunlight shone onto my bunk. I was in the 5th cohort along with Jason who was 1 year younger than me. Apparently, he is the biological brother of Thalia. They were rather similar in the way they act and I was constantly reminded of Thalia. Jason was my best friend here along with Bobby, Gwen and Dakota. Life in Camp Jupiter is quite nice if you do not count the vigorous activities that they have here. The classes that I liked the most were Gladiator fighting and paintball with ghosts. I was considered as one of the best sword fighters in the camp and was one of the best archers in camp but that was sort of expected and if I wasn't, I would be very disappointed with myself. I got up and changed into my black shirt that has a silver skull in the middle and black jeans. With that, I rushed to breakfast. I sat at the usual table along with Jason and the rest. I ate my blue waffles and drank blueberry sparkling juice made by my dear father for my 8th birthday. Isn't it awesome? My dear father concocted my favourite drink for me! I gobbled up my breakfast and headed to the arena where some of the other legionnaires were already sparring. I took out riptide and walked to the middle of the arena where my usual opponents were already waiting. They were Michael varus the current praetor, a son of Minerva, Ryan Grayson, the best son of Mars in camp Jupiter and Katrina Lovesto, a descendant of Jupiter and Mars. They are the most powerful at camp.

I held onto riptide firmly and took my stance while Michael, Ryan and Katrina circled around me with their weapons out. Their weapons were a gladius, thin sword and a spear respectively. Michael charged me with all his might. With a quick dodge, I stabbed him in the stomach and slashed at him repeatedly. He took on a defensive stance and tried to defend himself against my harsh blows. Between my blows, Ryan and Katrina would try to stab me but I would block with my shield that was given to me by my father when I was training in Olympus. Just as I was about to make my winning blow, Katrina maimed me with her spear. I whipped out my dagger and stabbed Katrina in the legs. Then I slashed, stabbed, thrust, jabbed and lounged into her chest, just stopping before her chest, with the blade just touching her shirt. She raised her hands in surrender and I returned to fighting the other two.

Ryan slashed at me with his thin sword and I lifted my shield to block it. I changed back to my sword and tried to stab his chest. He dodged the blow in the blow in the last second and returned a strike. I quickly disarmed his sword and sent it flying to the other side of the arena. Swiftly, I lifted my sword to his neck. He raised his hands in surrender like Katrina. Michael stabbed me from behind but I raised my sword to meet his gladius. I used my force on it and his hand began to waver under the tremendous force. I pushed it even harder and his sword dropped. He smiled and praised me. The others were watching our fight with amazement as usual. I gave them a smirk and walked towards Jason. His jaws were dropped. "I will never get over how well you fight. They are like the best legionnaires but yet, you managed to win all three all of them!" Jason shouted with glee. We headed off to the archery range where I took out my bow, a replica of Artermis' bow. I started shooting between the targets and all my arrows' were bull eyes. It was rather normal here as the rest were all sons of Apollo. I look to see how Jason scored, he had a few in the ring and the rest were out of range. My mouth curved up in to a smirk which Jason pouted to. We both laughed.

We made our way to lunch with our stomachs rumbling from hunger. We joked together and cracked with laughter till tears formed in our eyes. We took our seats at our table and started stuffing our faces with our food. Just then, Zach, a son of mercury and our hand-in-hand prankster came towards our table and sat down with us. His eyes gleamed with a sparkle and I knew that he had thought of a prank.

"So Zach, what prank did you come up with?" I asked curiously

"Let's paint the barracks of the first cohort pink!" Zach said with a sense of pride. I simply rolled my eyes.

"That's an awesome idea!" Jason complimented with a hint of admiration.

"Of course! What do else do you expect from the best prankster in camp?" Zach gloated.

"A better idea?" I questioned with humour.

"Oh hardy Ha Ha" Zach said sarcastically.

"Come on! It's free period. Let's go plan in my bunk!" Jason shouted at the top his lungs and raced away to our barracks. I shook my head bemused and sprinted after him. Zach followed after us. After an hour of planning and debating, we decided to pull it off during the weekends as there is more time. We started chatting happily but was interrupted when Gwen ran in saying something along the lines of go to the field of Mars. The four of us dashed to the field, only to find Jupiter and Juno standing there with the other legionnaires kneeling. Jupiter caught a glimpse of me and gave me a tiny smile. I smiled back and kneeled with the rest.

"Rise demigods." Jupiter boomed.

"Perseus, the gods need you to go on a quest. Will you go?" Juno asked

"Yes. Lord Jupiter and Lady Juno." I answered.

"You will be informed of the quest later and get your things ready as I will be bringing you to Olympus to receive your quest." Jupiter said.

"Yes, my Lord."I said

With that, Jupiter and Juno teleported away, leaving the legionnaires staring at me in shock. They were mumbling things like "why does he get to go?" and "He is too young!" I headed to the barracks and packed my bag. When I finished packing, Jupiter teleported in and gave me a smile. He took my hand and teleported us to Olympus. When I reached Olympus, I greeted my dad and the rest and asked "What is my quest?"

Whew, finally finished! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry that I had not updated for a long time but I had my freaking tests. Still have my maths... Anyway, please review! And give me your suggestions for the quest. And to those who had liked my story (which means alert or favourites), thank you very much as it had made my day. Lastly, I will be accepting OCs for camp Jupiter and Hogwarts (the sequel to this story). Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 7

"I have 2 choices for you. You can choose to do the 12 labours of Hercules or do 12 different quests for each of us." Zeus suggested.

"Um...I choose to do 12 different quests for each of you then." I announced.

"Good. I shall go first then." Zeus commented. "But first, you can stay here for 2 days while I decide your quest."

"Yes!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while fist-bumping the air. Hermes came up to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Apollo gave me a high-five. We then headed to my room in Olympus and planned for our next prank. I gave the idea of dyeing Artemis' hair pink and colouring her bow gold like Apollo's that she will think it is Apollo's. Apollo suggested telling Aphrodite that Artemis has a crush on Poseidon and Hermes thought of tricking Ares into thinking that Artemis' has a crush on him and get him to propose to her. We decided on Hermes' one as it was the most interesting one and will make Ares extremely embarrassed.

After hours of long discussions and splitting of roles, it was time for dinner. Just as I was about to head out to the dining room, Hermes stopped me. He swiftly blind-folded me and teleported both of us to Zeus knows where. Just then, the blind-fold was lifted. All I could do was to stare at the scene before me. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Bewilderment was written all over my face and my eyes were filled with confusion. I could not believe the sight in front of me. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and realised that these were all real! My face lit up with delight and my eyes were brimmed with happiness and I jumped for joy. I dashed forward and gave Zoe a tight hug. I was elated! I could finally see the hunters again after a year. Tears of joy began to form in my eyes and I was on cloud nine. She hugged me back and I could see that she was on seventh heaven.

"I missed you so much, Zoë!" I shouted with glee.

"Same here, perce." Zoe greeted. We continued to chat until my stomach rumbled. We headed to the buffet table only to realise that all the food there were my favourite food! I began stacking my plate with every single dish. I sat down at the table where dad was sitting at. Dad gave me a smile and took his fork. He then attacked the food on my plate with a smirk. I growled playfully. I took my own fork and tried to defend my food from his ravenous stomach. Poseidon laughed and zapped himself his own plate of food. I was eating midway when I heard a loud Boom. When I turned back, I saw a birthday cake with my name written on it and eight small candles. The cake was a blue colour ice-cream cake with designs of pegasi and lightning. A big chocolate me was put on the cake along with other chocolate figures. Surrounding the cake were many different birthday presents varying from sizes and shapes. I was elated! I immediately gave a hug to Hera as I knew she was the one who planned this. I grinned and ran towards my cake, eyeing it hungrily. The gods and hunters laughed and sang the birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to you, perce!" Zoe screamed with happiness. I thanked her graciously and eyed the present in her hands. She smirked and handed it over to me. I opened it up quickly and found it to be a photo frame with a photo of the two of us sitting together at a lake, laughing happily. "Thanks, Zoë! I love this present!" I shouted. Athena came up to me and gave a neatly wrapped rectangular present. It was a book on weapons and war. "What a surprise." I stated sarcastically. The others snickered at my comment. Athena blushed a fury red and gave me a glare. I received a lot more present including poison-tipped arrows from Artemis, a trident from Poseidon, a black war chariot with fire surrounding it from Ares, an Imperial Gold gladius from Hephaestus and many more.

Looking at my numerous gifts, I grinned in satisfaction. Just then, I remembered the prank. I nodded to the both of them and started our work. I manipulated Ares' thoughts to make him think that Artemis was flirting with him. I could see his mouth curve up into a smirk. He headed to Artemis who was talking to Athena and kneeled on one knee. He zapped a silver ring with a sapphire and asked "Artemis, will you marry me?" Ares said eagerly. Silence hung in the air and everyone's mouth dropped. Some people's eyes were on the verge of bulging out and everyone stood-rooted to the spot. Artemis glared at him and gave him a tight slap on his face.

Ares looked outraged. The fire in his eyes raised and anger was shown on his face. Smoke billowed out of his nostrils and clenched his fist. "You darn male. Do you not know the meaning of virgin? Do you not know my hatred for men and that I will never be in a relationship?" Artemis shouted, fuming. One would be blind if they could not see the hatred and anger written on Artemis' face. The hunters were all surrounding Artemis and Ares. They looked at Ares with pure fury and had their bows in their hands, ready to shoot with Artemis' command.

Hermes, Apollo and I stifled our laughter and went to my room amid the chaos. Upon reaching my room, we started to laugh maniacally and tears of laughter formed in our eyes. Once we calmed down, we went back to the party, only to find Artemis and her hunters shooting their arrows at Ares. After shooting about a hundred arrows, they finally stopped. We started to watch the movie Hercules where Zeus kept boasting about his son, Hera grumbling about her step-son and Artemis and the hunters especially Zoe complaining about males. This party was indeed unique and perfect. This was just like a perfect family-bonding activity. The only things that were not there were the appearance of Jason, Thalia, Luke and Annabeth.

By the time the party ended, I was already exhausted. Once I touched my bed, my head hit the pillow and I started snoring. In my dream, Chaos made his appearance.

"Happy birthday, Percy!" Chaos said.

"Hello Chaos!" I addressed.

"You have made me very proud. I will be giving you enhanced hearing and sight as your present."

"Thank You!" I shrieked excitedly. Chaos just gave me a proud look and disappeared.

Heyya guys! Since my school holidays are starting next week, I will have one whole month free. I will thus be able to update quicker. Please review! I really live on reviews and is anxious to see more reviews and favs! And I have created a facebook page for percy Jackson called percy jackson rulez so please like it. And if you love writing, join my group-the awesome writers. See ya and if you want me to update on your B'day, please notify me 2 weeks prior.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 8

All I could think of is getting away from Artemis' palace. My legs were growing tired from all the sprinting but I had to carry on. It was a horrendous sight. Her frightening eyes, menacing snarl and most of all, her fast and accurate shooting. Another volley of arrows was sent towards me and I had to use my awesome time powers to stop time so as to not get hit by her Greek fire arrows. I shadow-travelled to Hermes' palace where he was already waiting for me. Once I reached, I unfroze time. When I saw him, I growled.

"Next time, you are doing it." I bellowed furiously.

"Chill perce, so how did it go?" Hermes questioned. Apollo chose this perfect timing to flash in. I smirked, giving them the what-do-you-think look. They snickered in unison. You must be thinking what I did this time. Well, I sneaked in to Artemis' palace, dyed her hair pink, sprayed glue all over her hunting equipment, stuck posters of boy bands all over her palace and blasted Boyfriend by Justin bieber all around her. Aren't I awesome? Just then, silver shimmering light filled the palace. It was Artemis. Her pink hair was in a mess and clutched in her hands were the numerous posters that I pasted.

Artemis was glaring at me with pure hatred. Sparks of silver flickered around her. She threw the crumpled posters towards our direction and hit Apollo in the face. She had her bow in her hand and drew the arrow half way, ready to shoot. The arrow pointed towards me and was released. I used the air surrounding the arrow to spin the arrow back to Artemis.  
>"Relax sis, being angry makes you look older you know?" Apollo tried.<p>

"For your information, I am a goddess, which means that I can look however I want." Artemis retorted.

"Come on perce, it is time for you to know your quest." Hermes cut off whatever Apollo was going to say and we all teleported away. Except me, of course. I shadow-travelled away to the throne room, anticipating for my first quest. Upon reaching the throne room, I bowed to Zeus and Poseidon before kneeling at Zeus' throne.

"Percy, my quest for you is for you to go to the wolf house without shadow-travelling and survive a fight with Lupa with no weapons or powers, just hand to hand combat, kicking and basically, trying to defend her bites and stuff."  
>"Sound fun" I said sarcastically.<br>"Percy..." Zeus warned.

"Okay, okay!" I placated him. After a thorough and boring briefing from him and Athena, I headed towards my room to pack for tomorrow. I took my bag pack and dumped pairs of jeans, shirts, my black hoodie, a torch, a tent enchanted by Hecate, his bow and of course, riptide.

Once I finished packing, I jumped on his bed and began snoring once my head touched the pillow. I began to dream of Camp Jupiter. Monsters were intruding into the camp; the cohorts had split up and fight. The first cohort was somewhere in the left plank where the hydras were. The second and third cohort barricaded the entries to camp, killing any monsters that tried to force their way in. The fourth cohort was in the right plank fighting the telchines. Theo could be seen in the lead killing the monstrous creatures continuously, not even taking a minute of break. I could only be amazed by the leadership of the descendant of Minerva and son of Mars. The fourth cohort was in a formation and I was sure as hell that that was one of his ingenious plans. Though he acts arrogant, he actually doubts himself. Seeing that he is leading his cohort to the fight makes me happy for my older 'brother'.

The fifth cohort was in the front, battling a large hoard of hellhounds, somewhere around one hundred. The cohort had formed groups and my friends were all in one group. In the group was Jason, Dakota, Gwen who is a child of Mercury and lastly, Jackson, a son of Apollo. He tends to act like an older brother towards me and Gwen and is also one of the best dagger wielders in the whole of camp. In his hand was a dagger given to him by Jupiter upon saving Jason's life when a dracaena almost drowned Jason. The dagger had the ability to call down a lightning bolt from the sky when he stabs an enemy. He was currently fighting three hellhounds together with Gwen and had just saved Gwen when one of the hellhounds attempted to kill her. Jason and Dakota were by their side fighting a hellhound each, occasionally helping each other. I wanted to race towards them and help fight but I was restricted. I could not move my legs and could not even shout at them. Just then, I saw Saturn. He was sitting by his throne and was studying me with his timeless, golden eyes. He began to say "Join me and you shall have your friends or stay where you are and have all the demigods killed with your friends tortured and forced to serve me."

I laughed. "I am more powerful then you, you Insolent idiot of a grandfather."

Saturn growled. "Can't you see, the gods are merely making you do their wishes? What's with these stupid quests for the gods, they just want you killed."

"Like you are any better." I mumbled to myself. But he heard it. He just merely smirked and waved his hand and I woke up from my dream.

Heyya guys! I want to thank all of you for your reviews and all. I want to thank barclayteo for his idea for Zeus' quest and the other gods' quest and for his OC Jackson. I also want to thank mundster madman for his OC Theo. I may be updating again sometime this week or next week so watch out. AND don't forget to update!


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter9

Apollo seems to be in a good mood. The sun was shining brightly while woke up from my sombre. I jumped out of my bed, excited for what was to come. Wait...That's an understatement... I swung my bag on to my shoulders and skipped into the throne room where the gods were already waiting for me. My dad was sitting in his throne with a slightly worried face and wrinkles were etched on his forehead. Despite the worry shone on his face, his eyes shone pride and joy. His fingers were twirling a mini version of his trident, while he was tapping his foot in what was most probably impatience. Uncle Zeus on the other hand was sitting in his throne relaxed, looking into an iris-message that showed Jason in a delightful game of paintball along with Dakota and Jackson. Gwen on the other hand was shot down by one of the third cohort members. The other gods were all busy with their own stuff like messaging, reading a book or putting on make-up. I walked into the throne room, making a noticeable noise.

"You are here, little bro! I was starting to get worried." Apollo stated.

"Sure..." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Okay...So Percy. You know what to do right?" Athena questioned.

"No I don't after you briefed me over it a thousand times." I answered. Several snickers could be heard from Hermes, Apollo and Ares.

"Okay. Give you farewells to Percy." Zeus said. I received hug after hug and high-fives from Hermes and Apollo. Finally, everyone left the throne room except for dad.

"Percy... This is for you." He handed me the mini-trident. "This mini-trident is blessed by Hestia and me, meaning, whenever you are hungry or thirsty, you can summon food and drinks from here instead of using your powers and draining you energy. It also allows you change it to any form, for example, a necklace or a hand phone charm."

"Cool!" I screeched, sounding like Aphrodite. He gave me a tight hug before letting me go. He teleported away while I took the elevator down. A refreshing breeze of wind past by, blowing my messy hair. I took a deep breath before sprinting away happily.

3 Days later.

Apparently, monsters love to attack me whenever I am enjoying a good meal. I haven't had a proper meal since I left Olympus. Whenever I am half-way through another fantastic and wonderful meal, they would appear out of nowhere and charge at me. I sighed. I thought of a burrito and walked while eating. Trees started to surround me, the sunlight dimmer. I started to realise that I was in a forest. Looking at the position of the sun, I figured that it was evening. I took out my tent and started to set it up. I went into the tent and thought of a comfy fireplace along with a queen sized bed and a large screen television. It appeared in the tent and I jumped on to my bed. I switched on the television and started to watch an anime. You must be thinking about the tent. Am I right? You see, this tent was given to me by Hecate which means the tent can be however I want it to be. It can even be a hotel or a mansion or even an arcade. Cool right?

Just I was about to doze off, I heard the leaves rustling. It isn't even the slightest bit windy so why would the leaves rustle? I rushed out of my tent and found myself face-to-face with five hellhounds. I uncapped riptide and held my stance. I started to slash and slice and stab them. I sprinted towards one and lifted myself in to the air and landed on his back. I stabbed it right in the s neck and it disintegrated. I sliced through the legs of the other and stabbed it in the heart. Another rammed into me pushing me into another. I quickly got up and swung my sword across its head, severing the head from the neck. As the other hellhound came sprinting towards me, I threw my sword into his mouth, stabbing his throat. I circled around along with the other hellhound. It rushed into me with such speed that I was not able to dodge. It slashed at me and blood started to gush out. I growled. I started to lunge at it and sliced its body. I continued to thrust and jab with riptide until it finally went back to Tartarus. I went back into the tent and summoned ambrosia and nectar from the necklace. I took a sip of nectar and it tasted like the blueberry sparkling juice that my father made for me. I popped the ambrosia into my mouth and started to sleep.

I woke up from another pleasant dreamless night. I changed into a new pair of Jeans and shirt and put on my cloak. I took a quick breakfast consisting of hash browns and sausages before heading out of the tent. I put my tent in the bag and hiked my way through the enticing and breath-taking forest. As I headed forward, I found a familiar path. I along the path, knowing what was ahead. My heart palpitated against my chest as I walked forward. I knew this was going to be difficult. My face grew slightly pale while my lips turned whitish-pink. My hands were shaking slightly, not even being able to stay still for a second. Time flew quickly; I had finally reached the deserted mansion in the somona valley. I stood there, not able to form a decision.

Should I go ahead or should I not? I know that Zeus won't be angry and will change the quest if I wanted to, but... I don't want to disappoint them. But...would the legionnaires be okay with me if I defeated Lupa? What if they would hate me for winning Lupa? What if they kick me out? What if Jason hates me? Then I remembered "Perce, we will always be the best of friends! Camp Jupiter will always support you in whatever you do." Hmm...I guess they won't hate me...at most I don't tell them about this part. With a deep breath, I gathered my courage and walked in slowly, preparing myself for what might be my hardest battle.

Hiya guys! I deeply apologise or not writing for over a month. But...Holidays aren't exactly that relaxing... I will not be updating frequently anymore...and I'm sure you know the reason. But I will definitely update on 18th of August. For ya silverarrow18. ;) Anyway...The winning couple so far is Perlia. PLZ give me ideas for the fight cause I am having a major writer's block here...anyway...I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! See ya guys soon...Hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 10

My palms turned sweaty as I walked towards the door, my heart palpitated against my heart while I took tiny steps forward. Once I stepped in, I could see mother Lupa sitting there, waiting for me. "Lupa." I acknowledged, wondering if Zeus had already told her about the fight. _I already knew about the fight pup, if you do win me, the Romans will not harm you. So do not worry._ Her words calmed me down and I went on to put my bag down at the corner. I left my mini-trident and riptide in my bag and charmed riptide so that it will not come back to my pocket. I sighed and turned around to face Lupa. _Are you ready? _I took a deep breath and replied "more ready than ever."

I circled around Lupa, waiting for her to strike. _Defence is the best offense_. We circled around each other, neither willing to make the first move. Normally, one would get impatient by now and attack, but Lupa had millions of years of experience. I was not willing to make the first move; making the first move would just cause me to be impulse. With each step side wards that I took, I could feel my heart beating quickly. This was not a normal fight; this was a fight with the freaking goddess of wolves! Well... at least she was not bound to the rules that she is not allowed to make the first move.

I was getting impatient. My ADHD was definitely not helping me this time. Getting reckless, I sprinted towards her at the speed of light, attempting to punch her. However, she escaped. She attacked me with her claws and managed to make a cut before I quickly retreated my arm, letting her claws slash through the wind. I saw that her body was not protected and clenched my fist tightly that you can see the veins throbbing out before swiftly aiming a punch towards her flying stomach ,that was almost landing on the floor, and sent her flying a couple of good meters back. She growled, showing me her canine teeth. I scowled. I have always hated when she showed me her teeth, maybe because it reminds me that canine teeth cause werewolves. She jumped in the air and pounded on me, making a thud on the ground. A sharp pain went into my back. I grimaced. _Maybe she should go on diet?_ She growled once more and I realised that she was reading my thoughts. _Oops?_

I threw her off me with great effort. Hey! You cannot blame me! Blame her for eating so much! She landed beside me and I got up swiftly. I was about to kick her when I realised that she was not there. I heard steps behind me and turned around so fast that I lost my balance. Taking the opportunity, she quickly sent her claws in to my stomach. Blood gushed out quickly and a jolt of pain coursed through my stomach. I held my stomach with my left hand and staggered a little. I snarled. I lunged at her ruthlessly, not even caring about the pain. I could tell that she was surprised. She was probably thinking that I would crumble or something. I sent punches after punches, even trying to aim a kick. She spewed out some ichors and wiped with her claws. _You have gotten stronger from the last time we met._

_**Flashback**_

_My dad and Uncle Zeus had dropped me off at this house. They said Lupa the mother of Rome would be waiting for me inside. I went inside and saw a wolf. She had an aura of pure power. I knew instantly that she was a goddess. "Lupa?" I asked. She gave a questioning glance before realising who I was. Son of Neptune you have finally come. You may be favoured by the Olympians and treated like a prince but this does not mean that you will be treated like that as well. Um... did I even say that I expect it? She growled. Oops? I guess that was the wrong thing to say then. She showed me where to put my things before training me. I had spent 2 weeks with her before being sent to Camp Jupiter._

_**Flashback ends**_

I felt white-hot pain lanced through and blood gushing out of my leg. She must have stabbed my left leg with her damned claws. _ Do not be distracted son of Neptune. _I groaned and kick her in the chest. In her defence, she bit my arm. I screamed in pain. It was pain that I have never felt before. My arm felt like it was burning. I could feel my arm breaking in to two pieces. My arm hanged limply at side. In a fit of anger, I somehow managed to pin her in to the wall. I punched her and she once again spewed out ichors. _I admit defeat son of Neptune._ I smiled and collapsed. My vision blurred and I fell in to a pit of eternal darkness.

Yo guys! I'm back! Missed me? I hope you enjoy this chapter and review will ya? Happy birthday silverarrow18 and Percy! Have a nice day!


	11. Chapter 11

Percy Jackson: Improved

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I felt the bed I was lying on. It was soft. _Where am I?_ I opened my eyes; I was facing a golden ceiling. _Wait! A golden ceiling? The golden ceiling of the house of Zeus? Why am I here? _I slowly sat up and looked around. There were millions of statues of Zeus. I rolled my eyes, how typical of him. Maybe he should be the god of modelling. "Percy." I heard. I turned towards the direction of the sound and saw that it was Hera.

"Percy, I suppose you know why you are here?" She said again. I scrunched my eyebrows and cocked my head to the right. _What is she talking about?_ Then I remembered. "Um... the next quest?" She smiled and nodded. She waved her hand and a plate of sandwiches appeared. "Have some; we will talk about it later." I gladly took the plate and stuffed myself with the mouth-watering sandwiches. "My favourite! Thanks Aunt Hera!"

"Okay Percy, I know this is one of Hercules' labours but my mission for you is to get the apples of immortality. I will teleport you there now." I took her hand and we teleported to the base of Mount Othrys. "Good luck my young hero, if you can't make it, it is okay, got that?" I nodded and smirked, "I'm too awesome to die!" laughter filled the air and with in a flash, she teleported away.

I walked up taking riptide out of my pocket and holding it in my hands. _If I can defeat Lupa, a drakon should be no problem. _I walked towards Ladon and prepared to fight. _I know you must be thinking why don't I just creep around him? Why do I have to fight him? Well, you see, the tree is protected with boundaries that you can only pass it when Ladon is defeated. _Ladon growled. _Wait! Drakons can growl? Wow... I never knew that._ I charged him without making a sound. As if it sensed me, it turned around and attempted to spit poison at me. I dodged out of the way and rolled on the grass for a couple of seconds before halting to a stop. I pulled out my stygian iron sword that I received from Uncle Hades and wield it together with riptide. I had been learning how to dual-wield for some time but have never really put it to use, especially when fighting monsters. Once again, I sprinted to the drakon and slash riptide towards one of its head and darkness at the body. _Wait! If I slice off all of his heads, won't he be pretty much dead?_ I sliced off another head and smirked. I stepped into the shadows and hid in it, occasionally slicing a head of it. I felt myself losing energy from constantly using manipulation over shadows and I stepped out of the shadows, both swords in hand. I stabbed him with both swords in the tail. I jumped on to its back and jabbed my swords in, pushing it in with all my effort. The swords submerged till the blades were all in the flesh. I pulled out many swords in a flash to block the poison coming for my way. I jumped off it before the poison hit me. I growled. With my swords in an X formation, the head that came towards me was chopped into four pieces of different sizes. I stared at it and almost vomited. _Eww... that is so disturbing. How many heads are there left? 1...2...3...48 that's impossible, I'm already half-dead how am I going to slice off so many more heads?_ I grimaced and went on slashing the heads coming my way. Just as I was about to slice off another head, I felt a burning sensation on my back. My skin felt like it was boiling, pain went through me, like an arrow. _Poison... the thing that hurt me most..._ I could not stand straight anymore, my back slouch under the tremendous pain. I felt like collapsing right there and then. I dropped on to my knees and my sight went all fuzzy. I could suddenly feel the can of nectar in my pocket and sipped it. Like a miracle, I felt much better, the poison sucked out of my blood and body, and energized once again. I capped riptide and placed it in my pocket and willed darkness to disappear.

I summoned my bow and the paralysing poisoned arrows that Artemis had given me. Loading my bow with three arrows, I shot it at the body, the legs and one of the head so that it can be paralysed faster. I then summoned usual arrows, lilting them on fire with Greek fire. I shot each arrow with such precision and speed that only the twin archery gods could beat. I saw the effects of the poison working as the drakon collapsed on to the ground, with Greek fire surrounding it. The drakon caught on fire, green fire surrounding the body. I could see it in pain. It went burning for a while until the whole drakon was burnt off, golden dust flowing in the air, disappearing. _I freaking managed to defeat Ladon! Yes!_ I ran to the tree in joy and plucked off one of the golden apples. I was tempted to eat it, wanting to know how it tastes like but dismissed the temptation, knowing this was the power of the apple. I raised the apple high up, bouncing in joy before sitting down and drinking nectar and eating the ambrosia in my bag. With a golden flash, Hera appeared. She looked at me with pride in her eyes.

"I told you I am too awesome to die! And there's no way I will die so young..." She laughed and stretched out her hands for the apple. I tossed her the apple and asked "What are you going to do with the apple Aunt Hera?"

"I'm going to keep it until the right time and the right hero to give to." And with that, she disappeared.

HEYYO! What's up people? Do you like this chapter? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
